


Roses

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Shawn and Y/n are best best friends and shawn is crazily in love with her. However Y/N gets a bf and get engaged, and shawn writes roses. The song gets nominated for a grammy and he takes Y/N to the awards show where he will be performing it. His performance makes viewers worldwide jaws drop.





	Roses

Shawn’s mood was visibly going down. It all started one day, when his best friend Y/N got a boyfriend. Y/N and Shawn had known each other since high school, but have never really talked since Shawn was two grades older. When they both graduated however, they had reconnected when they both moved to LA and couldn’t keep away from each other ever since. After spending increasingly longer time together, Shawn could already feel himself falling for her and repeatedly told himself to not catch feelings if he didn’t want to wreck this beautiful friendship.

They were 20 and 22 when they first started getting close. What started out as a casual text turned into late-night deep conversations, one minute phone calls turned into 6 hour long discussions and a night over turned into “I’m half moved-in”.

For six months they were inseparable and these were Shawn’s happiest months of his life.

They shared such a pure love for each other. Each time Shawn wrapped his arms around her in a hug, his world disappeared and all he felt was the love and happiness Y/N had for him.

Each time he saw her he would hug her, longing the feeling of her, the feeling of their love.

However, slowly his mind wandered off of hugs and he wondered how her lips felt. How they tasted, how they would move against his if he ever had the guts to kiss her.

Just when Shawn felt like he maybe had a chance with her, just when Shawn looked in her eyes and thought he might see in them what he felt for her, Luke came into their lives.

Luke.

It all happened one Saturday night where Y/N’s parents called her to a family dinner party and that they had family friends that they wanted her to meet.

Obviously Shawn was also invited, Y/N’s family loved him and whenever Y/N came home, he would also be there.

They were at Shawn’s LA apartment when she got the call.

_“Ooh Shawn I gotta go, my family’s having this dinner thingie. Wanna come?”_

_“Obviously yes!”_

Shawn changed into a loose black shirt as Y/N found a red summer dress lying around. Walking out of his apartment they got a few pictures taken of them.

_“Shawn! Y/N! You two look adorable!”_

_“Y/N can you turn this way?”_

_“When are you two gonna announce you’re dating goddammit!”_

Shawn swallowed and continued smiling until they reached his car. Stepping into Y/N’s parents’ home, her parents greeted them and then stepped out of the way. A blond charming blue-eyed man walked in front of Y/N.

_“Hi Y/N. I’m Luke.”_

And from that day on, Y/N was taken away from Shawn. They still had conversations, but those would be those typical best friend ones about Luke. Y/n asked Shawn for dating advice, outfit opinions, and told him all the cute things Luke did for her on their dates.

And Shawn listened every day, even though each word she told him was just twisting the knife in his heart and sinking it deeper. He did it because he loved Y/N. If the only way to keep Y/N in his life was like this, he would do it.

After roughly two months since Luke first appeared at that dinner party, Y/N was positively glowing from her relationship with him.

Every day, he prayed for Y/N’s feelings towards Luke to subside, but instead their relationship was getting even more serious.

Fans noticed her glow, and noticed Shawn’s gloom.

He would scroll down his Twitter every day and see his fans sending him happy thoughts. He tried to smile at these, really.

But there was no greater pain, then a pain caused by love. On the bright side, he wrote a ton of songs to express his feelings. They charted well, and were award-winning.

His biggest, saddest song yet, would be about Y/N and Luke’s engagement.

In fact, Roses got so successful, it got a nomination for a Grammy. The joy of that distracted Shawn for a couple days, until his invitation to the Grammys indicated he can bring a guest. One name came into mind.

Y/N.

It has been a long time since he really spent time with her, unless choosing between roses and lilies for the wedding centerpiece counted as hanging out.

He drove up to Y/N’s and walked in her living room, they had keys to each other’s homes.

There she sat, glasses on, in front of a million magazine clippings splayed across the table.

“Oh hi Shawn, tell me would you rather see me in a satin gown or a silk one?” She said, holding up two fabric samples.

Shawn merely smiled at her.

“I’m nominated for a Grammy.” He said.

Y/N dropped both items and pushed the table out of her way, not caring how many files got knocked over.

She ran up to him and hugged him. Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist once again and relaxed, but still holding her tightly.

It has been such a long time he had had a Y/N hug. As if she seemed to read his mind, she pulled him even closer and even put a hand in his hair.

A single tear fell from Shawn’s eyes and landed on her skin.

She pulled away.

“Shawn are you crying?”

“No…”

“Aw it’s okay I’m about to as well hahaha! You’re nominated for a Grammy! A GRAMMY! We did it Shawn!” Y/N ran across the room and opened her window and started shouting.

Shawn beamed. The fact she said “we did it” made his heart melt. It was just like the old best friend days were back.

“So um, my invitation says Shawn Mendes and Guest, aaand I was wondering if-“

“I’D LOVE TO BE AND GUEST” Y/N jumped up and hugged Shawn again.

+

Shawn looked at him nervously in the mirror. Not only was he taking Y/N to the Grammys, he was going to perform Roses. That was about Y/N. In front of Y/N. Deciding that no matter how long he stared at himself in the mirror his hair would not lie flat, he went to go pick up Y/N.

Ringing the doorbell, he waited outside. He heard a shout through the door.

“Shawn can you come inside and zip me up?!”

He walked in and almost choked.

Y/N turned around, smiling. Her hair was loosely curled and the top half was pulled back, leaving a few strands in the front out. The dress she had on was tightly fitted but classy, and the bottom flared out around her.

“Hi, I’m sorry we’re running a little late, I just can’t reach the back of this. Freaking. Dress.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I mean uh yeah yeah I’ll help you, turn around.”

“Thanks.” Y/N smiled at him. “Sooo how do I look?” she twirled.

“Like an angel.” Shawn said. He felt like a boy at a candy store, except he wasn’t allowed to get any candy. And yet the candy was right, there, in, front, of, him.

“Thanks Shawn. Look at us eh? About to go to the Grammys. I love you Shawn. And I’m so proud of you.” she looked up at him.

Shawn felt his eyes burn slightly from holding back tears. God, he loved her so much. And he couldn’t have her.

“C’mere.” She said, pulling him into a hug.

They drove to the Staples Center, chatting the whole time and reminiscing about all the fun times they had.

“Ready?” Shawn asked.

“Of course, I’ve done loads of carpets with you. Although imagine their faces when they see my ring haha. Hum.” She cleared her throat.

“Y/N is everything okay?”

“Wha? Yeah yeah great.”

“Is it Luke?”

Y/n looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Look let’s not talk about that, this night is about you.” Y/N placed her hand on his.

It was these close intimate moments that made Shawn think that they could be something. Their connection was undeniable, if only he had the chance to show her how much happier she would be with him, how much more love he could give her. There was a flame, and he didn’t know if he should start a fire with it. But he knew that if he did, that fire would be bold, powerful, but would never burn out.

He stepped out of the car to a crowd of cheers and walked over to the other side to open the door for Y/N. She had already opened the door however and pushed Shawn who grabbed her hand, both of them toppling over.

They laid on the ground on top of each other and made eye contact. The two burst into delirious laughter which lasted at least fifteen minutes, before they stood up, fixed Y/N’s dress and walked down the carpet.

They posed together like they have countless of times before they moved on to the interview. If anyone wasn’t a fan of Shawn’s, they would have guessed they were a couple.

“Shawn! And Y/N! It’s so nice to see you guys back together, we missed our favourite BFFs!”

“Hahaha thank you.”

“So Y/N, what are you most surprised for?”

“Uuum, what am I not surprised for, it’s the freaking Grammys!!! But um the one thing is I’m excited to see Shawn perform Roses, I’ve actually never heard the song.”

“Oh really you’ve never heard it?”

“Nooo, Shawnie over here.” She giggled, turning her head towards him and only looking at him for the rest of her answer. “He wanted it to be a surprise so when he released it he made me promise not to listen to it at all! But it was cute, because he told me this song meant everything to him and he hoped it would do incredible things, and it did, it’s nominated for a Grammy!”

“Aww how cute! Now I’m SO sorry to ask but Shawn are you two dating?! Because I mean come on, look at you two.”

Shawn smiled as much as he could before saying; “I love Y/N, I really do. But we’re just friends.” He could swear someone was stabbing him in the chest as he said that.

Y/N turned and saw her favourite singer Ariana Grande.

“Oh my god it’s Ari, I’m so sorry I gotta say hi! I’ll be right down there Shawn kay?”

“Kay. Try not to faint!” he chuckled.

The interviewer, seeing that it was only her and him now asked:

“Now Shawn is the song Roses about someone particular?”

Shawn was still looking at Y/N who was now semi-crying at Ariana who was hugging her.

“Yeah it is.”

+

“AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLATINUM-SELLING ARTIST FROM CANADA, SINGING HIS NEW SINGLE ROSES WHO IS UP FOR AN AWARD TONIGHT, SHAWN MENDES!”

Y/N stood on the edge of her seat, positively shaking with pride.

Shawn came out on stage and looked directly at her.

“This one’s for you.”

 _I’m not try'na start a fire, with this flame_  
But I’m worried that your heart might feel the same  
And I have to be honest with you baby  
Tell me If I’m wrong, and this is crazy  
But I got you this rose  
And I need to know  
Will you let it die or let it grow?  
Die or let it go?

 _It’s not that I don’t care about the love you have_  
It’s not that I don’t want to see you smile  
But there’s no way that he can feel the same  
‘Cause when I think of you my mind goes wild

Y/N swayed to the music but stopped dead in her tracks when she caught on with the lyrics.

The song was ending and Shawn pulled out a single red rose and climbed down into the crowd. He made his way to Y/N and stood in front of her with the rose.

“I got you this rose, and I need to know, will you let it die or let it grow?” he sang softly to her.


End file.
